Cuando las rosas caen
by Cherry Express
Summary: -¡Me estoy sintiendo culpable! Deja de molestarme, por favor. Ella siempre se había destacado por su sonrisa brillante y su mirada profunda, pero ahora todo era diferente. La culpa hacia que se despertara gritando, por miedo de seguir viviendo esta pesadilla llamada "realidad." -Pinecest. ¡Lee! Estas invitado :D
1. Sueños perfectos

El olor de las rosas y los claveles penetraba en su piel con suavidad, era la segunda vez en ese día que ella salía a recorrer el viejo jardín del hospital. Siempre estaba en ese viejo hospital. Esperando, recordando, buscando una respuesta a todos los problemas de su vida. Le gustaba visitar a los pacientes que daban sus últimos alientos por culpa de una enfermedad terminal, y si era posible sacarles una pequeña sonrisa mientras les contaba muchas aventuras que había vivido en su niñez.

Mabel ya no era la misma niña tonta de tan solo algunos años atrás, ahora ella era una mujer. No podría seguir con sus tonterías, ya saben esas de cuando era una niña, cuando se comía las pegatinas de su cuaderno, solo porque su sabor era dulce y un tanto rasposo.

Ella ya no era la misma Mabel que llego a Gravity Falls hace tan solo unos seis años… así es ya no era la misma.

-¿Otra vez estas oliendo las flores?- una figura varonil se le acerco y la tomo por los hombros. Dipper, el castaño que solía ser desconfiado y algo torpe. Ahora no solo era el autor de uno de los más grandes libros de misterios, sino que también llamaba la atención de miles de mujeres por su increíble sonrisa.

-Sí, pensé en llevarle algunas flores a Stan. Quiero que se sienta cómodo en un lugar como este, ya sabes, creo que últimamente está pasando por una depresión o algo así.

-No creo que Stan se sienta deprimido. Mejor dicho creo que está muy contento de que vinieras a visitarlo después de un año de estar ocupada en tu trabajo-Dipper sonrió con algo de desdén- sin duda ahora Mabel Pines es la favorita de la familia.

-¿Favorita? No, no. Stan está muy enfermo y no puedo sentir un poco de culpa, por abandonarlos, por abandonar a mi familia.

-Era por algo más importante que nosotros ¿no?-Dipper se encogió de hombros y pestañeo un par de veces.

* * *

A Mabel nunca le había gustado hablar de ese tema. Del porque abandono a su familia, su sueño siempre había sido convertirse en alguien importante en el mundo de la moda, pero como no le resulto, entonces se inclinó por su segundo empleo soñado. Ser una famosa cantante y actriz, fue muy fácil entrar a ese mundo. Pues su voz angélica y su cara de muñeca, fueron dos elementos esenciales para que pudiera introducirse de lleno en el mundo soñado por cada una de las jóvenes que disfrutaba de la música y las películas.

Ella aun recordaba la canción que le presento a lo que ahora era su agente, le hacía muy feliz cantar esos párrafos. Mabel los había compuesto para una persona especial, para una persona de la que quería librarse para no sentirse más asfixiada en su mundo.

Estoy esperándote desde el jardín

Las flores y los pájaros

Que yacen aquí, me dan algo de felicidad

Las lágrimas que brotaban se han calmado.

Te necesito, necesito que estés a mi lado

No me importa sentirme culpable

No me importa llorar por ti

Te necesito, necesito que estés a mi lado.

Necesito algo de ti, no puedo ocultarlo

Dime ¿qué es lo que sientes?

Necesito irme lejos donde no estés

Donde mi corazón deje de temblar.

Mabel recordaba como su agente. La miraba con algo de confusión, ella recordaba cómo no pudo evitar palidecer. Mabel se había preparado para lo peor, sabía muy bien que la gente que impulsaba los nuevos talentos, podría ser muy mala en esas audiciones. "No sirves para esto" "creo que necesitas afinar tu voz" "cantas horrible" estas solo eran algunas de las quejas que se encontraba por internet de algunas aspirantes a cantantes que se sentía ofendidas por el trato que habían sufrido.

La castaña esperaba lo peor, pero no fue así. Cuando su agente la miro confundido, ella trago saliva, luego este relajo su vista y le sonrió.

-Cantas muy bien, para mi será un honor tenerte en nuestra compañía.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero no decepcionarlos.

Después de este evento ella presento miles de concierto, y gano la admiración de miles de personas, pero también el desprecio de muchas. "La gente siempre tiene envidia, intentaran destruirte si ven que estas triunfando" se decía para sí misma. El trabajo la sobrepaso, miles de giras, su cara en la televisión, en los periódicos, gente agobiándola por todos lados.

Mabel estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, pero ella era más fuerte que eso, así que cada día que pasaba se decía a sí misma "Los Pines no renuncian, ellos siguen." Tampoco podría decir que su trabajo era total motivo de desgracia, la mantenía distraída de esos sentimientos impuros que sentía cuando lo veía o pensaba en él.

Un año paso exactamente, un año en el que se olvidó de todo y dejo que la vida la llevara por cualquier camino. Hasta que llego ese día, era aproximadamente medianoche, ella acababa de dar un concierto en Rusia y se dirigía hacia Tailandia. De repente su celular sonó, era su hermano. Ella descolgó rápidamente el móvil. Hace tres meses que no recibía una llamada de Dipper, la última vez que hablaron terminaran en muy malos términos. Él gritándole lo mal agradecida que era y ella llorando por detrás del auricular, en esa época paso por un estado de depresión. Mabel pensaba que Dipper la llamaba para saber cómo estaba, pero al castaño no lo importaba en absoluto su estado.

-Dipper, ¿eres tú? –Mabel estaba a punto de llorar de la alegría.

-¡Mabel! Stan está hospitalizado, hoy se despertó con un malestar general y luego empezó a vomitar sangre. Nuestro tío te necesita, Stan insistió en que te llamara, pero yo le dije que de seguro no te interesaría su estado- la castaña sintió una punzada en su corazón- en fin no me interesa donde estés, pero si no vienes a Gravity Falls no te lo perdonare-Dipper colgó sin siquiera despedirse.

La castaña había cancelado su concierto, y en vez de dirigirse hacia Tailandia ahora iba hacia el pequeño pueblo de Oregón. Stan la recibió con un abrazo fraternal y Dipper solo la saludo por educación.

Ahora estaba mirando las flores de nuevo, era la segunda vez que lo hacía. Dipper siempre se encargaba de recordarle lo cruel que había sido con todos.

-Ustedes siempre han sido muy importantes para mí- comento la castaña con cierto aire de tristeza.

-Claro que no, Mabel. Solo lo dices para no sentirte culpable- el castaño se alejó del lado de su gemela y desapareció por los pasillos del hospital.

Mabel enarco las cejas y camino decidida hacia la habitación donde estaba Stan. Ella tenía que dejar de sentir tanta culpa en su corazón.

* * *

¡Hey! Cherry reportándose con un nuevo fic que tendrá muchos capítulos :D

Espero contar con su apoyo no olviden comentar y también recuerden que esto es PINECEST. Cuando suba el siguiente capítulo depende de la aceptación del primero.

Aclaraciones:

-La canción me la invente yo, cualquier canción con esta letra que encuentren por internet es un plagio de esta (¿?) okno. Tal vez esta sea un plagio de esa :p

-Gravity Falls no me pertenece, solo soy una fan desesperada por el DipperxMabel.

Gracias por leer, nos leemos. Bye,Bye.


	2. Sueños rotos

_"La vieja silla en el jardín, el sonido arrullador de las aves, la brisa del mar…_

 _-Te gusta recibir más atención que los demás ¿cierto?_

 _El sonido del viento, las notas musicales que se escuchaban en su cabeza, los niños jugando en la calle…_

 _-Entiendo, si no quieres hablarme, pero ¿todavía sigues enojada por lo del viernes? Mai… no me ignores por favor._

 _El sonido de los coches, las páginas en blanco de su libro, palabras inconclusas."_

Ella siempre intentaba fingir una sonrisa, no quería preocuparlo, pues bastante carga ya era tener que estar conectado a una máquina que aún lo mantenía en pie o mejor dicho aun lo mantenía con vida.

Stan le regalo una sonrisa. No era un secreto para los gemelos que Mabel era la favorita de casi toda su familia, ella y su increíble forma de expresarse, su humildad y su ternura eran el complemento de la perfección.

-Mabel cariño, ¿cómo has estado?-pregunto Stan mientras Mabel entraba a la habitación del hospital.

-Estoy muy bien, no adivinaras lo que escuche el otro día-Mabel se sentó a su lado, para ser precisos en la camilla junto a los pies del anciano.

-No, pero me encantaría que me lo contaras.

-Pues veras… el otro día cuando estaba paseando por los pasillos de este hospital, escuche a dos enfermeras hablando, no pude evitar escuchar su conversación.

-¡Esa es mi familia! Lista para estafar, robar e incluso chismear.

-Bueno, el caso es que cuando las escuche hablando una de ellas dijo:-Mabel se levantó para hacer la mejor interpretación de la escena- "¿viste al joven de la habitación 44? Es muy guapo ¿cierto?"-Stan no pudo evitar reírse por esas palabras ¿guapo? ¿Joven?

-Eres una niña muy mentirosa.

-Aprendí del mejor… lo realmente fascinante es que la mayoría de las personas me creen-los dos rieron al unísono, esos momentos la hacían volver a su niñez, cuando todo era bueno, cuando su hermano la escuchaba y la animaba. Después de unos segundos los dos se quedaron en silencio.

-Mabel… deberías irte, seguir con tu vida. No deberías trancarte por un anciano que ya se sabe cuidar solo- la castaña sintió como era arrastrada de nuevo al presente, al único lugar donde no quería estar.

-No digas cosas tan crueles, si yo quisiera ya me hubiera alejado de ti, no soportaría la idea de perderte-la castaña se abrazó a si misma-me vas a hacer llorar anciano tonto.

-Mabel ¿podrías cantar algo para este anciano?-su mirada era melancólica, parecía como si fuera la última vez que se fueran a ver. La castaña se acomodó, tomo aire y empezó a cantar.

"Miles de árboles cubre el cielo que pinte en tu corazón.

No importara el tiempo ni la distancia, sé que es importante para ti. Y-yo lo sé"

Mabel no termino de cantar, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por sus ojos, ella no podía, no debía demostrar que era débil en un mundo lleno de soñadores y luchadores. Su tío la miro con tristeza y guardo silencio, la castaña agradeció su gesto. Stan le hizo un gesto para que se acercara ella correspondió y sus cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo cálido y familiar.

-Eres fuerte, bella e inteligente ¡deja de llorar!

-Y-yo…-Mabel no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpida por su hermano que entro indiferente al cuarto, y se sento en una de las sillas.

-Tío Stan, acabe de hablar con los médicos, me dijeron que podrías salir en dos semanas.

-Fantástico, ya estarás mejor-exclamo Mabel con alegría-todos podremos seguir bien-la castaña se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez.

-Egoísta. Mabel Pines es una egoísta ¿todos podremos seguir bien? Solo tú estarás bien "chica famosa"-su hermano hizo las comillas en el aire.

-Dipper…

-No, no me hables Mabel sabes que yo no te quiero, me desagradas. Por favor deja de hablarme.

-¡DIPPER!-Stan callo al castaño con un gran grito que sobresalto a los dos gemelos.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaba pasando con su hermano? ¿Dónde estaba ese Dipper que ella tanto quería? Las cosas siempre cambiaban. Esa vieja canción que le fascinaba ahora la detestaba, todas esas palabras que decía ahora se las guardaba para ella.

El mundo, las personas siempre estaban un paso adelante de ella, pero eso no le importaba. Mabel quería tener de vuelta a ese Dipper cariñoso y feliz que siempre había estado a su lado. Sin pensarlo las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de nuevo por sus ojos, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Genial ahora se está haciendo la víctima-Dipper se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño-no soporto ver estos dramas de mujeres mejor me voy.

-¡Te comportas como un idiota!-murmuro Mabel lo suficientemente alto para que su hermano la escuchara- ¿Qué paso contigo? No creas que yo vivo muy feliz con esta situación, no quiero ser la victima aquí. Yo…yo también te odio Dipper-nunca en su vida pensó en decirle esas palabras, como pudo tomo valor y se echó a correr. Ella lo sabía, sabía que seguía siendo la niña infantil y tonta que alguna vez fue, pero Mabel siempre intentaba ser feliz.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Verano del 2012-Gravity Falls.**

El sonido del viento meciendo los pinos del bosque era reconfortador, Mabel siempre se sentaba a ver como atardecía en aquel pequeño, pero magnifico pueblo. Esa tarde había decidido ir sola al bosque. Tal vez vería de nuevo a los pequeños Gnomos que la intentaron secuestrar, un pequeño escalofrió paso por su espina dorsal.

Se acostó en el pastizal y pronto se quedó dormida. Cuando despertó el sol estaba empezando a esconderse, no le preocupaba, ella sabía cuál era el camino hacia la cabaña. Se acomodó y miro hacia su alrededor, su corazón se llenó de sorpresa al encontrase con una cesta llena de manzanas. Rápidamente la tomo y la analizo, diviso una nota que se hallaba en el interior.

 _"Mabel pareces un osito cuando estas durmiendo, pasaba por el bosque buscando nuevas criaturas para el diario y me sorprendí mucho cuando te vi. Definitivamente eres hermosa, soy un estúpido narcisista. Te deje algunas manzanas, pero recuerda no recibas nada de desconocidos *mi Blancanieves* -Dipper."_

Sintió como su mejillas se llenaba de calor, definitivamente Dipper era un gran chico. Esa nota fue tan agridulce para ella, sus palabras tan dulces la hacían estremecer, incluso podría llegar a pensar que se estaba enamorado de Dipper, pero también eran tan amargas, y si el castaño no le correspondía o aun peor la correspondía, pero todo el mundo les daban la espalda.

-Estúpidas hormonas-murmuro para sí misma.

Mabel inicio el camino de regreso a su casa, mientras paseaba por el bosque se dio cuenta que ya había oscurecido. Definitivamente era una perspectiva diferente, pero hermosa y a la vez aterradora. Las luciérnagas que paseaban por el aire la hacían reír y pensar que siempre en la oscuridad habría luces que iluminarían el camino; la oscuridad le preocupaba, el hecho de poder ser lastimada la aterraba.

Siguió caminando, lo mejor sería llegar rápido a la cabaña. El sonido de las cigarras hacia coro en sus oídos, las hojas que caían de los árboles se escuchaban más claramente que en el día.

-Pequeña caperucita, el lobo te va a comer por merodear sola en el bosque- murmuro alguien a su oído, esto hizo que la castaña gritara y la cesta que llevaba en su mano saliera volando, haciendo que algunas manzanas cayeran en su cara-tranquila soy yo Dipper-su hermano la agarro por la cintura y le dio un abrazo.

-Eres un tonto, Dipper- el castaño no pudo evitar sonreír- ¿qué haces a estas horas en el bosque?

-Eso debería preguntarte yo-Mabel se sonrojo de la vergüenza-agradece que fui yo el que te estaba siguiendo.

-¿Me estabas siguiendo?

-Sí, si no podría dejar que nada te pasara, no desde que esos Gnomos intentaron hacerte su reina. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Dormiste bien?-estas preguntas fueron seguidas por una sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate, Dipper… ¿Y tú que hiciste?

-Observar a la hermosa Wendy-Mabel se sintió mal- sabes, le pregunte que si algún día podríamos ser buenos amigos y ella dijo "si ¿Por qué no? ¡Wendy es genial! Espero que no estés buscando más novios…

-Decidí tomarme un tiempo. Después de lo que paso aquel día- Mabel se rasco la cabeza y se agacho para recoger la cesta y las manzanas, Dipper en ese instante se agacho para ayudarla mientras recogían las manzanas sus manos se rosaron, la castaña la quito rápidamente.

Era normal que los gemelos se tomaran de la mano, Dipper no entendía porque Mabel hacia eso. Las chicas sí que eran extrañas.

 **Fin del flashback**

* * *

Mabel agarro su teléfono y marco a la única persona que la podría ayudar ahora, Wendy. La pelirroja que su hermano habían amado tanto, después del verano en Gravity Falls ellas dos siguieron en contacto y se hicieron mejores amigas.

El padre de Wendy la había obligado a seguir con el oficio de leñadora, ella tuvo que aceptar, pero después de terminar la universidad se fue a vivir a Nueva York donde consiguió trabajo como vendedora de bienes raíces.

-Hola Mabel ¿Cómo estás?-contesto Wendy con alegría.

-Hola Wendy, me gustaría decir que estoy bien pero…

-¿Eh?

-¿Podemos vernos?-pregunto Mabel con nostalgia.

-C-claro.

-¿Esta bien al mediodía?

-Sí, está bien. Nos vemos, adiós-Wendy colgó y Mabel se sentó a esperar.

Gravity Falls no era el mismo pueblo de hace algunos años, después de casi haber sido destruido por Bill se volvió muy famoso. Un destino turístico para los viajeros que quisieran misterio y terror en sus viajes. Durante todo ese tiempo se construyeran diferentes edificios.

Mabel estaba en el parque esperando por Wendy, ella veía como los niños paseaban en sus bicicletas. Recordaba su pre-adolescencia en ese pueblo cuando no quería crecer. Se recostó en la banca de aquel lugar, las parejas que pasaban tomadas de las manos, los amigos que iban y venían en grupo, la chica que hablaba por celular, todos ellos deberían tener vidas perfectas.

-Disculpa, ¿eres la chica que aparece por televisión? -pregunto con timidez una niña que se acercaba junto con una adolecente- yo soy una gran fanática, ¿podrías darme un autógrafo?

-Claro, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy, yo soy Ann Noroeste-Mabel le sonrió, ¿Noroeste? Seguro tenía algo que ver con Pacifica. La niña le paso un papel y un bolígrafo, Mabel lo firmo con rapidez y agilidad.

-Mucho gusto Ann, fue un placer concerté.

-¿Viste Prim? ¡Me dio un autógrafo! Muchas gracias.

-No hay de que…-las dos se alejaron con lentitud.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Wendy llegara, traía con ella dos helados. Le paso uno a Mabel y la pelirroja degusto el suyo.

-Y ¿para que querías verme?

-No quiero preocuparte con mis asuntos, pero necesitaba a una amiga.

-Para eso estoy yo Mabel, si es por un chico yo estoy aquí.

-Últimamente las cosas no van muy bien, ya sabes la enfermedad de Stan y todo eso.

-Tranquila seguro encontraremos una solución, juntas.

-Eso no es todo…

-¿Eh?

-Me siento muy mal…ya sabes por abandonar a mi familia, por mi sueño.

-No, no te preocupes, todos tenemos que dejar algo alguna vez-Wendy le sonrió comprensivamente a su amiga.

-No quiero aburrirte más con mis problemas ¿Cómo has estado tú?

-Yo estoy muy bien…pronto me casare.

-Enserio ¿con quién?

-Creí que ya lo sabias, no te había dicho nada porque pensé que ya se me habían adelantado-era cierto que seguían en contacto, pero hace algunos meses que ellas no se hablaban por cuestiones de tiempo.

-No, no sabía nada, dime ¿quién es?

-Bueno, bueno desde que nos conocimos yo nunca correspondí sus sentimiento por su edad, pero luego me di cuenta que eso no importaba ¡somos muy felices!

-Increíble, yo también quisiera algo así.

-¿Quieres saber quién es el afortunado?

-Claro.

-¡Dipper!-el helado que Mabel sostenía en su mano fue a dar al piso, el tiempo se detuvo, miles de pensamientos se cruzaban por su cabeza y ella se seguía preguntado ¿Qué estaba mal con su vida?

 _"siempre era lo mismo, nos peleábamos y volvíamos a seguir felices JUNTOS. Pensé que no me cansaría de esa rutina, pero estaba equivocada._

 _-Lo del viernes no me importa, pero sigo pensando que tú eres el egoísta en esta relación."_

* * *

Hola n.n .Sé que me estarán odiando, pero yo los amo. Bueno muchas gracias por comentar, me hace muy feliz que les hay gustado mi historia y espero seguir viendo sus bellos comentarios.

Lo que sentirán por Dipper en esta historia es lo siguiente: primero odio, luego amor, luego odio. Soy horrible, discúlpenme.

Me estado planeando una cierta meta de comentarios así que cuando lleguemos a esa meta actualizare o si no esperen capitulo. Muchas gracias por apoyar este proyecto y no sean impacientes esperen por los nuevos personaje: Ford, Gideon etc… (¿TEORIAS?)

Un gran abrazo para:

Alicia J. Queen: Claro que no te dejare con las dudas, pequeña ovejita espero que te guste mi historia y que sigas comentando.

dani11927: Amiguito, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando esta historia, claro necesitaba enfocar mi historia en algo más maduro.

META DE COMENTARIOS: 10 -¡que malvada! sé que no llegaremos, no tendrá nuevo capítulo. :p

BYE, BYE :D


	3. Sueños destrozados

_Mis labios sienten los tuyos… Es una sensación tan maravillosa. No puedo asegurar que siempre estaremos juntos… Pero si puedo asegurar que por el momento seguiré amándote…_

 _Puede que destroces mi corazón, que encuentre momentos en los que quiera abandonar, y otros en los que no me arrepiento de nada, sigo revolviendo mis pensamientos… Tomo tu mano y suspiro._

 _-Y-yo lo siento…_

* * *

Mabel no sabía porque corría, se estaba volviendo una completa inútil, las lágrimas que desbordaban por sus mejillas y caían con rapidez al suelo, la hacía sentirse tan indefensa. La castaña sintió que todo en su mundo se desmoronaba, paso la calle sin ver, y fue un milagro que el carro azul, que llevaba la vía en ese momento, no la arrollara. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, decirle lo que sentía sin ser juzgada.

La castaña paro en una tienda pequeña, tomaría un refresco, y pensaría mejor las cosas. Después de todo esa noticia del matrimonio de su hermano llego como una gran bomba ¿Por qué? Seguramente Dipper ya no la quería, la estaba abandonando por Wendy ¿Qué le faltaba a ella para ser igual a la pelirroja?

Entro agitada al lugar, era una tienda humilde, que se conformaba por dos pisos, el primero utilizado como negocio y el segundo de seguro era un apartamento, la zona donde se encontraba no era una de la más seguras, pero se podía ver que a pesar de que el lugar no diera buena espina, la comida era muy deliciosa, en la entrada había un gran cartel que decía "Milagro- Tienda y cafetería". Se sentó en la barra donde una hermosa chica la atendió. La tienda estaba casi vacía a excepción de una pareja de amigos que conversaba alegremente.

-¿Deseas ordenar algo?- pregunto la muchacha acercándose amistosamente. Era rubia y no parecía tener más de 15 años, vestía una bata blanca, que se confundía con una de hospital, y que cubría con un delantal aguamarina. Tenía ojeras que sobresalía de sus ojos, pero Mabel no le presto el mínimo interés a ese detalle. Seguramente era una joven trabajadora que ayudaba a sus padres.

-Un refresco de soda, por favor- Mabel se llevó las manos a la cara y se limpió el rímel que se había esparcido por toda su cara, debería dejar de utilizar maquillaje, así podría llorar libremente, sin preocuparse de su aspecto. La rubia la miro atónita seguro había notado que lloraba.

-T-tu eres Mabel… ¡Mabel Pines!- una sonrisa se dibujó entre sus labios- escucho toda tu música, eres la mejor y la más bonita, y cantas fantástico, de hecho hoy por la mañana me bañe con tu canción más reciente. -La rubia alzo las manos, y empezó a tararear- Esa canción me hace pensar que amas alguien, pero no eres correspondida, quiero ser como tú- La castaña palideció, lo único que le faltaba, su día no podría empeorar, no es que odiara a sus fanáticos, pero a veces se podría decir que se volvían locos cuando estaban junto a ella, Mabel sonrió con incomodidad.

-M-muchas gracias- la castaña se llevó las manos a su bolso y saco un pañuelo con el que se limpió la cara- me alegra que te guste mi música.

La joven mesera sonrió amigablemente y se cruzó de brazos, estaba realmente emocionada, además de escuchar su música, ella siempre quiso seguir el ejemplo de Mabel. La castaña era su heroína y probablemente siempre lo seria.

-¿Estabas llorando? ¿Qué idiota lo hizo?- Mabel estaba a punto de responder, pero la rubia siguió hablando- Nadie se puede meter con la gran, hermosa y fabulosa, Mabel Pines. La chica más bonita del planeta- la pareja de amigos volteo hacia la barra donde estaba la castaña, Mabel se llevó las manos a la cara. Que gran escándalo. Lo último que quería era llamar la atención de esos chicos- ¡Que grosera! Lamento no presentarme, yo soy Sasha Ackerman, y si no lo había dicho antes soy tu fan número 1.

-N-no fue nadie- Mabel contesto a la pregunta de la chica sonrojada- es un placer conocerte, Sasha.

-También es un placer para mí, pero… No te creo, si lo estas protegiendo, no te lo perdonare- Sasha le guiño un ojo,

-Estaría muy agradecida si trajeras mi refresco, por favor- Mabel estaba a punto de hartarse. Esta chica realmente era muy irritante.

-¿Refresco?- La rubia se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Mabel se extrañó ¿la estaba tomando del pelo? Ella recordaba muy bien que no hace unos segundos ella le había dicho que quería esa bebida.

-Sí, el que te pedí cuando llegue.

-Disculpa, pero tú no me has pedido nada- Sasha frunció el ceño, Mabel estaba confundida. Las lágrimas se habían detenido, ahora estaba delante de una chica muy peculiar, no era tiempo para estar llorando- pero te traeré un refresco si es lo que quieres- Sasha se recogió el pelo y fue a la nevera, no tardo más de un minuto en volver a donde la castaña.

-G-gracias. Lamento la molestia- la castaña aún seguía impresionada por esa chica.

-No pasa nada, disfruta y no olvides pagar la cuenta- Sasha era una persona totalmente diferente, incluso parecía que hubiera olvidado que estaba frente a la que ella misma había catalogado como fabulosa.

-Puedes acompañarme, Sasha… Me gustaría que fueras mi amiga- Mabel no creía lo que estaba diciendo, no la conocía, pero se veía reflejada en ella, claro la castaña no perdía la memoria, pero siempre se perdía en sí misma. Esas palabras salieron de su boca sin que ella lo consintiera ¡Ni siquiera la conocía!

* * *

-¡¿Cómo que se lo contaste?!- Dipper hablaba por teléfono con su futura esposa, estaba muy enfado. Acababa de salir del hospital y la llamada lo sorprendió en medio del tráfico que tenía Gravity Falls.

-Lo siento, pero tú debiste habérselo dicho hace mucho tiempo. Me sorprende, Dipper… que no se lo hayas contado.

-Amor, tú sabes muy bien que no quiero que Mabel se entrometa en nuestra relación. Tu sabes también que a veces puede ser muy inestable- el castaño esperaba a que los automóviles avanzaran- me gustas tanto que no quiero echarlo a perder por mi hermana.

-¿Por tu hermana?

-Sí, ella siempre está arruinando todo.

-¡Egoísta! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Mabel es la que más te ha apoyado, la única que confió en ti cuando hablabas sobre monstruos, hadas y dragones ¡eres un idiota!- Wendy corto la comunicación, Dipper estrello la cabeza frustrado contra el volante.

-¡Maldita Mabel! ¡Que se pudra! ¡No me interesa saber nada de ella!- el castaño espero uno treinta minutos exasperado hasta que finalmente pudo avanzar en el tráfico. Era impresionante lo rápido que el pequeño pueblo perdido en el mapa había crecido y se había vuelto una de la ciudades más famosas y grandes de Estados Unidos.

Dipper manejo hasta la cabaña del misterio, seguía igual, era lo único que no había cambiado. Las paredes viejas y el olor a humedad eran aspectos característicos del lugar, se detuvo justo en la entrada, cerro el carro de un portazo y entro sin saludar a nadie.

-¡MABEL! ¡MABEEL! ¿Dónde estás?- Dipper subió hasta a la habitación derrumbando todo a su paso, Melody que lo vio desde que llego a la cabaña lo siguió para intentar calmarlo, se acercó a él y lo tomo del brazo, Dipper la ignoro y se soltó de su agarre- ¡MABEL!

-D-Dipper ¡Cálmate!-el castaño la miro a los ojos, Melody pudo notar el odio que sus ojos cafés trasmitían, nunca en su vida había visto aquel sentimiento expresarse tan fuertemente- ¿Qué paso?

-Ella, ella quiere acabar con todo lo que amo ¡DETENLA! ¡DETENLA! ¡D-detenme por favor!- el castaño se tumbó en el piso sollozando, Melody estaba atónita.

* * *

-¿Quieres que me siente contigo?- pregunto confundida Sasha mientras arqueaba sus cejas.

-Si… Claro si a ti no te molesta- Mabel le dio un sorbo a su bebida- pero tranquila comprenderé si no quieres- Sasha soltó una gran carcajada. De nuevo estaba actuando muy extraño.

-¡Mabel estas muy rara hoy! ¿Ya traje tu bebida? Vaya realmente no lo recuerdo… a si la otra vez te pregunte algo, pero dijiste que no era nada, sigo diciendo que fue un chico- ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esta chica estaba loca, rápidamente cambiaba de humor, era como si olvidara quien era, pero en el segundo más improvisto volvía en si- lo comprendo los hombres son unos idiotas- Sasha movió la silla que estaba junto a Mabel y se sentó- no te preocupes por esos hombres, ellos siempre buscan más y más, no les importa cómo te sientes tu ¡Malditos! - Mabel se tocó la frente, estaba sudando, pero era un sudor frio- ¿Disculpa me puedes dar tu numero?

\- ¿Mi numero?- la castaña se sintió muy mareada en ese momento.

\- Claro yo te daría el mío, pero total te olvidas de llamarme, y no podría soportar que la fabulosa Mabel Pines se olvidara de mi… ¿Me estas escuchando?- la castaña estaba empezando a temblar, se paró de la silla rápidamente.

-Lo siento, Sasha… tengo que irme- Mabel dejo el dinero sobre la barra y empezó a caminar hasta la salida, pero sus pies no respondieron y ella cayó al suelo. Escucho como la rubia corría hasta ella y la ayudaba a levantar. La pareja de amigos hace rato se habían marchado no sin antes despedirse y dejar el dinero sobre la mesa.

-Tienes que descansar, vamos y te llevo a mi casa- Sasha la ayudo a llegar hasta el segundo piso de la tienda, ese era el apartamento de sus padres. Era tan humilde como la tienda de abajo, pero era un sitio muy acogedor. Las paredes estaban decoradas por dibujos que un niño pequeño había hecho.

-¿Quieres ver mi habitación?- Sasha pregunto cabizbaja – si quieres puedes descansar en mi cama-Mabel asintió débilmente.

La castaña llego al lugar donde Sasha pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo, se sorprendió al ver su rostro en casi todas la paredes, y junto a las fotografías de sí misma, cuadros hechos a mano con frases emotivas. Parecía la habitación de una mujer que todavía decidía si quería seguir siendo una niña o finalmente decidiría ser una adulta.

-Lamento que este tan desordenada, desde esta mañana tuve que levantarme a ayudar en el local… ¡RAYOS! Deje el negocio solo, Mabel puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo vuelvo después ¡descansa!- Sasha desapareció de la vista de la castaña en menos de tres segundos.

Mabel se acostó en la cama de la rubia ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan confiada? Nunca antes la había visto, y estaba omitiendo el hecho de que Sasha parecía estar loca a plena vista. No, ella no podía juzgar a alguien así. Cerró los ojos dominada por un fuerte dolor de cabeza y fue cuestión de segundo para que se quedara dormida.

 _¡Mabel!- un niño reía mientas la llamaba- ¡Mabel! ¡Mabel!- esas risas pronto se convirtieron en gritos que estaban seguidos de llanto- ¡Ven rápido! ¡El me lástima! ¡MABEL!_

La castaña se despertó sobresaltada por un ruido que venía de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Miro su celular ¡ya era de noche! Había dormido toda la tarde. La llamaba Melody, descolgó el teléfono y contesto.

-¿Melody?- Mabel dio un bostezo.

-Mabel ¿Dónde estás? Paso algo horrible…- Melody hablaba despacio parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto.

-¿Qué paso?- la castaña se preocupó- ¿le paso algo a Stan?

-No, no… es Dipper. Está en el hospital… Se… se cortó el cuello- Mabel quedo en shock. Seguro era su culpa, no debió haber escapado de Wendy ¡Ella era un error de la vida! Siempre le pasaban cosas malas a Dipper por su culpa.

 _-¿Sigues enojada?- el chico le acarició el pelo con suavidad._

 _-¿Por lo del viernes? No he aprendido a amarte incluso con toda la locura que llevas dentro- la joven sonrió recordando los viejos momentos que habían vivido juntos._

 _-No me culpes, me gusta que te preocupes por mí._

* * *

 **¡Cherry aparece! Feliz año, mis ovejitas, espero que la estén pasando muy bien. Actualice después de siglos :v *corre porque la persiguen con bombas* muchísimas gracias por leer :p ¡llegamos a la meta! ¡20 comentarios y actualizo!**

 **Me alegra mucho leer sus comentarios. Luty muchísimas gracias por tu crítica, soy una novata en esto de escribir así que denme su apoyo y críticas, aunque me dolió que le dijeras novela barata :v. Un abrazo para todos. No he abandonado, lo único que pido es que comente o si no me moriré porque nadie me lee :,v**

 **Los amo, nos vemos después. Bai (escrito mal a propósito)**


	4. Sueños solitarios

_Cuando niña creía que las relaciones eran como las mostraban en la televisión o en los libros, que siempre había una final feliz, y que los problemas se superaban en un poco tiempo vencidas por el amor…_

* * *

Siento el palpitar acelerado de mi corazón, las piernas me tiemblan y en cualquier momento me desplomare si alguien no me sostiene.

La sala de espera del hospital es pequeña, y tiene un olor realmente desagradable, las personas vienen y van abatidas por algo que me es ajeno.

Mientras me siento en una de las bancas color crema y miro a la televisión que pasa un programa de entretenimiento, escucho los llantos, risas y suspiros de las personas, ya no puedo concentrarme en el programa, estoy aturdida.

Cuando Melody me llamo para informarme fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude al hospital, el alma me dio un vuelco cuando la vi con los ojos lloros, ella lo había encontrado en un charco de sangre y con una botella de alcohol en su mano.

Dipper era una persona demasiado impulsiva, en los últimos años se había convertido en alguien irreconocible engreído, solitario, y realmente indiferente a los demás, pero a pesar de todo nunca me imaginé que el pudiera hacerse daño físico intencionalmente, ni siquiera temí por mí misma cuando arrojaba las cosas desenfrenadamente por la habitación porque había sido un mal día o lo habían hecho enfadar.

Mi hermano, siempre fue parte de mí, creía erróneamente que cuando creciéramos viviríamos juntos y seguiríamos buscando misterios, cosas paranormales, pero con el tiempo las personas crecen, se olvidan de sus sueños, se distancian y dejan de ser felices. Dipper creció y desafortunadamente yo también lo hice.

-Mabel, puedes irte a casa si quieres, Soos dijo que cuidaríamos al chico para que pudieras descansar- Melody se acerca con algunos papeles en la mano, su aspecto sigue siendo el mismo del que tenía cuando yo era una niña, a excepción de unas marcas que se dibuja en su frente y los ojos cansados que ahora tiene todo el tiempo- claro, pero solo si tu quieres.

\- ¿Eh? - contesto mecánicamente, ella me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Dije que puedes irte a casa, Soos y yo cuidaremos de Dipper.

-No se preocupen, ustedes son los que deberían descansar, yo cuidare de Dipper- ella parpadea confusa y se sienta mi lado.

-Mabel es tu hermano, debes estar muy afectada- posa su mano en mi hombro en una forma maternal, pero su gesto no me reconforta me incomoda- yo también lo estoy, Dipper ha sido como un hijo para mí y verlo en esta situación me está matando.

\- Solo es que no entiendo porque hizo esto- muevo mi brazo, para que ella aleje su mano, sin parecer grosera- no veía nada que pudiera afectarlo, de hecho, Wendy ¿se va a casar con ella no? – decir eso ultimo me carcome por dentro, siento como se me hace un nudo en la garganta- ella, ella lo hace feliz, y eso solo lo hace la gente triste.

\- Te equivocas, Dipper no es feliz, y ni siquiera lo es por ella, cariño, lo he escuchado sollozar por las noches en la cabaña- le tiembla el labio, y ese gesto casi hace que me ponga a llorar.

\- Pero se le ve muy radiante, y es muy amable y feliz con ustedes- me alegra internamente decir eso, me alegra decir que mi hermano es feliz, aunque poco a poco he dejado de saber cómo es, como se siente, ya no lo conozco.

\- Contigo… ¿Contigo también lo es? - estoy a punto de responder, pero Soos llega justo en ese momento. Suelto un suspiro para decirme a mí misma que todo está bien y que ya puedo respirar tranquila.

Soos es ahora un hombre delgado y tiene la cara un poco envejecida por el paso del tiempo, sin embargo, aún sigue teniendo ese espíritu infantil que tanto adoraba en su época, me encanta la forma en la que Jesús ama a Melody, ojalá alguien me quisiera como él a ella, y ojalá ese alguien fuera… rápidamente me quito la idea de la cabeza, estoy enferma.

-Mabel puedes irte, cariño, mañana podremos visitarlo, ya está estable, por suerte solo fue un corte superficial- me mira con compasión- no te preocupes por nada- un silencio incomodo se cruza entre nosotros.

Después de 10 minutos de conversación sobre si debería irme o no, logran convencerme, y vuelvo a casa, sueño con lluvia mucha lluvia.

* * *

-Si estoy bien deja de fastidiar – Mi hermano pone los ojos en blanco y se incorpora de nuevo en el sillón- ¿siempre eres tan pesada?

\- Dipper, yo solo estoy preocupada por ti, no te veo desde que prohibiste que me dejaran entrar a verte en el hospital- me paso la mano por el cabello.

-Y me alegro de haberlo hecho, no te soporto- Todas sus palabras siempre me hacen demasiado daño, pero intento no pensar en ellas, soy una tonta y tal vez si soy tan pesada como él lo dice, pero esto es lo que pasa cuando estas enamorada ¿no?

Dipper salió a los 4 días del hospital como si no hubiera pasado nada, le sonrió a todos y se disculpó por los percances que había causado (obviamente no lo hizo conmigo) se justificó diciendo que había bebido demasiado y que no sabía porque lo había hecho.

Esos 4 días que paso en el hospital en realidad solo contaban como uno, pero después de que le diera una alergia por uno de los medicamentos se quedó más tiempo allí. Intente visitarlo, pero Melody me decía con ese tono de voz que se usa cuando se miente que no quería visitas, yo sabía que mentía, porque uno de eso días vi como Wendy salía de su habitación.

-Y por favor dejarías de fastidiarme quiero ver la televisión ¿no tienes nada que hacer? - cuando habla nunca me mira a la cara.

-Yo solo quería saber cómo… como estabas- Me ignora.

* * *

De vuelta en el pequeño apartamento que alquile para que Dipper no tuviera que verme en la cabaña, como el había reclamado cuando me quede ahí los primeros días, me siento más sola que nunca. Reviso mi teléfono, nada. A pesar de ser "famosa" no tengo amigos, y la soledad me invade en los peores momentos.

¿Y si llamo a alguien? Reviso mis contactos, todos son del trabajo… Me levanto para prepararme algo de comer eso me distraerá por algún tiempo, abro el refrigerador, está vacío… iré de compras después por ahora no me apetece salir, no quiero ver a esas parejitas que siempre veo por Gravity Falls. Llamo para pedir una pizza llega 10 minutos después, 20 minutos después vuelvo a la sala, el repartido no paraba de parlotear y decir que ama mi música. Era un chico de baja estatura y su voz es tan chillona que me dan ganas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Se que soy egoísta, pero no me importa mucho que la gente ame lo que hago, no le tengo el mayor aprecio a mis fans, soy una persona horrible, pero esa gente es tan ajena para mí, no me conocen, no sabe por todo lo que he pasado, pero aun así tienen el derecho de alabarme con su vida. Solo pensarlo me da ganas de vomitar.

Soy patética, y lo peor sigo diciendo, pero no hago nada por cambiar.

Después de terminar de comer no puedo evitar pensar por todo lo que he pasado, Melody, Soos, Stan, Dipper ¡soy una narcisista por enamorarme de ese hombre! Y Wendy… Wendy… We-ndy…

Minutos después me encuentro escribiendo en mi teléfono

 _-Hola ¿Te apetecería salir conmigo? Perdón por escapar la otra vez. Quiero hablar contigo._

Responde a los poco segundos

 _-Me encantaría, Mabel._

 _\- Genial, mañana a las cinco, Wendy._

Estampo mi celular contra el suelo soy una idiota, y eso no cambiara.

 _Cada vez que lo abrazo, lo hago más fuerte, derrotada por el miedo de perderlo si me alejo._

* * *

¡Buenas! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos (¿?) solo no me maten… espero ser más constante con esta historia. Realmente no tengo una excusa muy convincente, pero si puedo decir que tuve un bloqueo de creatividad, intente escribir varias veces, pero no me convencía nada, y si no escribo porque quiero creo que saldrá mal.

Me alegra mucho todos los comentarios que he recibido, los amo mucho, y gracias por seguir leyendo ¿siguen vivos? Espero que les haya gustado este cap. He decido cambiar el estilo de narración, tuve algunos conflictos con la tercera persona no se me da bien escribir con ese tipo de narración ¿Qué les parece?

De nuevo muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, recuerden que soy una novata y todavía cometo muchos errores (Coherencia, signos de puntuación bla, bla, bla ¡descripción! ) pero intento mejorar, los amo y nos leemos.

Dejen sus comentarios, no pongo meta, porque he sido muy incumplida con esta historia aun así me gustaría saber ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?


End file.
